1. Field of the Invention
The invention field relates to a locking snap hook that provides an anchoring device for retaining safety harnesses, load supports, lanyards, and the like. This particular device involves triple locking redundancy so as to create absolute safety during its use.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, various locking redundancy devices of general interest have been conceived. All of these devices known to applicant have consisted of double locking mechanisms of various designs. No teaching to this inventor's knowledge has existed that teaches the concept of a triple locking snap hook of the particular design hereof. Current prior art in the field, for example, includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,168 to John B. Freysinger for the teaching of an invention relating to snap hooks having a hook shank provided with a throat, a pivoted spring-pressed latch for closing the throat, and means for locking the latch against accidental opening movement. The locking means is in the form of a lever "C" pivoted to the rear edge of the shank. Similar examples of such teachings are disclosed in a number of other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,931 to Thompson for a self-locking linemen's body belt device; U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,994 to Robert Martin for a safety hook and U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,585 to Sharp, et al. for a single-action double-lock snap. Also, there is known U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,880 to Garcia for a quick release snap; U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,732 to Wolner for a double looking safety snap: and U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,647 to S. C. Casebolt for a double locking snap hook.